footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonas Hector
| cityofbirth = Saarbrücken | countryofbirth = West Germany | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Left back | currentclub = 1. FC Köln | clubnumber = 14 | youthyears = 1998–2009 | youthclubs = SV Auersmacher | years = 2009–2010 2010–2013 2012– | clubs = SV Auersmacher 1. FC Köln II 1. FC Köln | caps(goals) = 34 (9) 63 (5) 120 (4) | nationalyears = 2014– | nationalteam = Germany | nationalcaps(goals) = 14 (1) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Jonas Hector (born 27 May 1990) is a German footballer who plays as a left back for 1. FC Köln and the Germany national football team. Club career After beginning his youth career with SV Auersmacher in his home state of Saarland, Hector transferred to 1. FC Köln in 2010. He was promoted to the first team by coach Holger Stanislawski for the 2012–13 season and was given a debut in the first round of the DFB-Pokal against SpVgg Unterhaching on 1 August 2012. On 27 August, he made his league debut in a 2. Bundesliga match against FC Erzgebirge Aue. He established himself as a starting player for Köln during the season, making 24 appearances in the league. In 2013–14, Hector started 33 of Köln's 34 matches as the FC won the second division championship, gaining promotion to the Bundesliga. On 4 November 2013, he scored his first professional goal in a 4–0 defeat of 1. FC Union Berlin. The following season, he again played in all but one of FC Köln's league matches, making his Bundesliga debut against Hamburger SV on the first matchday. On 4 October 2014, he scored his first Bundesliga goal in a 3–2 loss at Eintracht Frankfurt. He was named Köln's Player of the Season for 2014–15 by the club's official website with 54.41% of the vote. On 31 December 2015, Hector was also named FC Köln's "Winner of the Year" by Cologne newspaper Express, who named the defender the club's "Mr. Reliable". On 7 February 2016, Hector captained Köln for the first time in a 1–1 draw with Hamburger SV. International career On 7 November 2014, Hector was called up to the Germany national football team for the first time ahead of a UEFA Euro 2016 qualifying match against Gibraltar and a friendly against Spain. Manager Joachim Löw said "We want to get to know Jonas Hector better; he's in good form for Cologne." He made his debut in the 4–0 win over Gibraltar in Nuremberg on 14 November, replacing Erik Durm for the last 18 minutes. On 4 September 2015, he started a Euro 2016 qualifier against Poland at left back and assisted goals for Thomas Müller and Mario Götze thus further staking his claim to the left back position for Germany. On 29 March 2016, Hector scored his first goal for Germany in a 4–1 win over Italy in Munich. On 31 May 2016, Hector was named in Germany's final 23-man squad for UEFA Euro 2016. International goals :Scores and results list Germanys' goal tally first. External links * * Category:Living people Category:1990 births Category:Players Category:Defenders Category:German players Category:1. FC Köln players Category:Bundesliga players Category:2. Bundesliga players Category:Germany international players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players Category:2017 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players